Although it is well established that certain changes occur in the cardiac contraction in muscle from senescent rats, simultaneous measurements of ventricular transmembrane action potential and muscle contraction have not been investigated. Such measurements are important since contraction is modulated by events that occur during the excitation of the muscle.